Scenarios
by Tigerlily
Summary: JoshDonna Oneshot thats growing. Everything happens to go right and Josh does something he never thought he'd be able to do. Fluff, lots of it. Arguing... you know, the usual JD. SPOILER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

One-shot. My first WW fic that I've put up. Saw the promo and couldn't help myself. So this is pretty heavy in spoilers if you've been hiding under a rock and haven't heard about what's happening during "The Cold"

So yeah, enjoy. Tell me what you think. It's unforgivably fluffy, but I think it sticks to the characters pretty well.. and I really always wanted to write something freakishly fluffy…

**Scenarios **

**By: **Tigerlily

**2-26-06**

The entire event was completely new, yet totally clichéd at the same time. Clichéd because he'd imagined the event his head countless times and in countless situations, this had been a fairly common scenario.

Yet the fact that this was him and this was her and _they_ were actually doing this was mind-boggling to him.

It happened just like he always knew it would. She came to him, bursting to the gills with some fantastic news for both of them. Then he, overpowered by excitement or joy or... something else... would kiss her.

She _had _come to him bursting with news, they were tied in California, and the news had been just exciting enough… she had been glowing with it just enough for Josh to allow himself to kiss her. He was in awe that this scenario had actually come to pass… cause this is the only situation when, if he needed too, he could place the blame elsewhere. He could blame the kiss on…euphoria or surprise instead of a long-existing nameless feeling and urge. The only time he could get away with it.

So he'd done what he always knew he would; he cupped her cheeks and looked at her beaming smile for a moment before he leaned down to kiss her.

Then everything he'd ever imagined had flown out the window. The feeling of her hands fluttering at his chest and neck was something his imagination had neglected. As was the unexpected softness of her lips against his own.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to get away with it if he kept it up much longer, he pulled back and looked at her.

She wore a somewhat befuddled looking smile. They just watched each other for a minute, Josh becoming more and more uneasy with the continuing silence.

"Well," he finally managed. "That…_was _good news."

She nodded, the smile never leaving her face. Josh had absolutely no idea what she was thinking and it was freaking him out. A lot.

Seriously.

"I'm glad I beat the Congressman up here." Donna said. Her smile grew a little but that might've been in Josh's imagination. "I think your reaction might've surprised him a little."

He laughed, glad that they were nearing familiar ground.

He had to know though. He wasn't going to let this be one of those unexplained occurrences between them. He was _not _going to let this be another wasted opportunity.

"I was a little surprised by my reaction myself." he said quietly. "I… I'm sorry." He didn't mean a word of it. Not that he thought she believed him anyways...

She looked at him critically. "Are you _really _sorry Joshua?" she asked. Her smile was fading a little and it wasn't in his imagination.

And feeling as though all the blood was being drained from his body and he was running full tilt towards the edge of a cliff at the same time, he answered her honestly. _She _deserved his honesty, even if it meant she was never going to speak to him again.

"Well…no, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I really don't think I am."

Nothing happened for a long moment.

Then, her face lit up again and she let out a small sigh of relief that she never imagined in any of his scenarios.

"Well, good." she said. "Cause I've been bringing you news like this for eight years hoping to get a response like that out of you."

Josh just stared at her. "What."

She was positively beaming now. "You heard me."

"So… you're saying that-"

"-Yeah." She took a small step closer to him and fiddled with his collar in an affectionate manner. "Maybe… I like you a little bit."

He blinked again.

"Really?" he asked, his dimples beginning to surface now that he'd gotten his mind wrapped around the situation.

She nodded. "Really."

She tugged at his collar more persistently now and Josh obliged her with another kiss.

"It's good that you, you know… kind of like me…" he breathed after they broke apart. "Cause I really like you."

She smiled. "Since when?"

"The first inauguration," he replied. "The second one… Gaza, the day you quit, the day I fired you. You can take your pick."

"That's a mighty long time boss." she said, losing herself to a grin again.

Josh blinked. "Kay," he said. "This… if it's happening and we're doing this.. you really can't call me 'boss'."

"Sorry boss." she smirked.

"Donna," he whined. "Don't! It makes me feel all funny."

"Well," she said, a teasing look her in eye. "You make _me _feel all funny," she played with his collar again. "So that's just payback."

That brought his smile back. "I make you… feel all funny?" he waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Maybe.. just a little bit."

He pulled her out of the hallway and into his room.

"I think you need to be in here if you're going to keep on saying things like that."

"But whatever for?" she asked, looking at him with a wide-eyes innocence that made him glad he'd had the sense to remove her from the hallway.

"Cause," he said, stepping close to her. His voice remained playful. "Kinda makes me want to kiss you senselessly every time you say stuff like that."

"So why don't you?" she asked, leaning against the now closed door.

"Why don't I what?" he grinned.

"Kiss me senselessly."

His dimples returned in full force. "'Kay."

His arms went around her waist and hers were around his neck and there was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was a kiss about eight years of bantering and late nights at the office and cab rides, inaugural balls and cups… _a_ cup of coffee. It was about eight years of wasted moments and things left unsaid and rumors, (purposefully?) bad relationships and hospital waiting rooms.

"Just so you know," he said once they resurfaced. "This is why I didn't want to hire you."

She pulled back, confused. "What?" she asked. "I thought it was because I worked with Russell."

He bit his lip, unsure of how she would react to this.

"I would've been uneasy about hiring you even if you didn't work for the other guy." he confessed. She furrowed her brows. "I mean… its not like you weren't fantastic at your job… and I probably would've hired you eventually just so I could have an excuse to see you every day… but," he paused, searching for the right words. "I didn't want to have your working under me for another eight years." He brushed his thumb across her cheek " I didn't want to see you everyday and, well.. not be able to _have_ you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "That's a much better excuse." She felt her eyes tear up and quickly kissed him again. She didn't want him to see her getting all weepy.

He kissed her back wholeheartedly but pulled away after a moment, sensing something was wrong. She ducked her head.

"Donna?" he said. He pulled her chin up so she had to look at him. His eyes didn't miss the dampness in hers. Wondering how he'd managed to ruin what was going to be the best thing that he'd ever had so quickly… He searched her face.

"Donna?" he said again. "What's…? I'm really sorry, I-" she shook her head, signaling that it wasn't him. "But I made you _cry._" he protested. "There's no way... we're not going to do this if I make you cry."

She laughed wetly. "Would you just stop that?" she asked. "I'm not upset with you!" she sighed. "Lordy Josh… calm yourself."

"Says the girl who is _weeping_ for no apparent reason."

"I'm not weeping!" she insisted, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Uh-huh… whatever." He rolled his eyes, but then he stopped and looked at her intently. "Seriously. Tell me what I did. I don't want to mess this up Donna."

His words did nothing to stop her impromptu emotional outburst.

"It's not you!" she repeated, hitting him again and sniffing a little. "So stop saying that!" His mouth twitched a little as he watched her. "It's just… it's us, you know? And I never thought that…. after everything, I mean…but you said, and now I'm so… I never felt…" she broke off, apparently at a loss for words. It could be argued that she'd been at a loss for words since the beginning of her little eloquent speech, but it really wasn't that important.

"I know," he said quietly. "Me too."

She looked up at him, brushing the last of the tears from her face.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She leaned up for another kiss and he obliged.

After a moment, she rested her head on his chest and asked the question she always knew she would have to ask if what had just happened were ever to happen.

"What do we do now?" she asked quietly.

Josh stroked her hair. "What do you mean?"

She sighed and took a step back, trying to put dome distance between them so she could think more clearly.

"I mean…can we even do this now? With the campaign and-"

He cut her off. "-Donna, I swear… if you start thinking of political reasons why we can't be together-"

"You're gonna _what_ Josh?" she challenged, her voice rising slightly.

"Be…very unhappy!" he finished loudly, albeit lamely.

She glared at him. "It's a legitimate concern Josh." she spat out. This new tone of voice deflated Josh and he suddenly sunk to the floor.

"I know it is," he said quietly, leaning his back against the bed. "I'm sorry, I just… Come sit with me?"

She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We don't need to do anything," he said after a moment. "We're just… us. We're two professionals-" she snorted a bit at that. "We _are_." he protested. "We're just…us. We're not a scandal."

"Anymore." she said, a little bitterly.

"I know." he said, his arm winding around her back. "It's not been easy for us."

She laughed. "Well, we got there in the end."

He smiled now that she was smiling again. "And now we can live happily ever after." he said, and she laughed aloud again. "And love each other," her gaze found his and he continued quickly. "And, um.. live together and work together and live together and-"

"-Okay, " she cut in. "But I stopped listening after the love part."

He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah," he said. "When I said I liked you… I might've been understating it a little bit."

She smiled. "Yeah boss?"

"Don't call me boss," he retorted. "And…yes. I do." He smiled. "Why do you think I've been so worried about you and your Republican gomers? It's been eight years Donna. How none of them have stolen you away from me shocks me beyond all measure."

"It wasn't for lack of trying." she smirked. "But as I said, I've been pretty fond of you for a while too."

He sat up and faced her. "Don't let me screw this up Donna." he said urgently. "This means too much to me to… I can't lose you again."

She smiled softly. "You never lost me Joshua."

He leaned in and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you Donna."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He thought he saw her beginning to tear up again.

"You going to get all… every time I say that."

She hit him lightly. "Quiet you."

He smiled and got to his feet, leading her to the couch. They plopped down next to each other… well, more like on top of each other. Donna curled up on top of him.

Josh, in order to distract himself enough to ensure that he wouldn't jump her then and there asked the question he'd often wondered about.

"Hey, did you try to set me up with Joey Lucas so I wouldn't think you liked me?"

She blushed a little, but her voice was cool when she responded.

"Did you really need me to work all those late nights I happened to also have dates?"

"Point taken." he sighed. "But I was really just… trying to save you."

"Save me from what?" she laughed.

"Being permanently entangled with a gomer." He said this as though it was obvious.

She smiled. "Seems like I should've done more saving. After all, _I _wasn't the one-"

"Donna!" he whined. "Please don't go there."

"Who was with _Amy Gardner_." she finished with a triumphant grin.

"That's just mean." he said. "It's not as though Dr. Freeride was better then Amy."

"He didn't cut my phone chord up!"

"She didn't get sidetracked by booze on the way to the hospital!" he retorted.

She sighed. "Fine. My exes are all insensitive, self-centered jerks. But _yours _are all insane."

"Agreed." he said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, you know what?" Donna said, shifting her weight so that she could face him. "_You_ didn't get sidetracked on the way to the hospital."

"Nope." He said, tightening his arms around her.

"And it was all the way in Germany."

"It was." he agreed. "But then again… you wouldn't have been there if-"

"Quiet you-" she cut in softly. "If you start with that kind of talk… I'm not the only one who's had an accident. And it wasn't your fault."

He sighed. "Hey," he said after a while. "Let's not do that emergency room thing again."

"Kay." she said.

He looked at her for a long moment, thinking of everything they had been through and how amazingly lucky they were to have gotten where they were.

"Josh?" she asked. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." he said distractedly. "I was just thinking… um."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We could probably save the campaign a decent amount of money by sharing a room." He smiled.

She giggled. "Save the campaign money, huh? Is that what you're going to tell our boss?"

"I don't think our boss will mind all that much." he said. "If you don't want to… that's okay too… I just, you know… thought you might want…" he trailed off, wanting to beat himself up. Now, just when they'd talked through everything and gotten it all worked out… he'd ruined it by being to goddamn forward. She wasn't saying anything, but that worried him even more.

"Will you bring me coffee in the morning?" she asked him quietly after a long moment.

He nearly laughed out loud. "Babe, I will bring you _anything_ you want in the morning… or any other time for that matter."

She shifted again so her face was close to his.

"Kay." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, you folks wanted more… so more is what you get J

But only a little…. But no worries, there's more to come.

Part II: Elevators

The next few days passed by in a haze for both of them. They never really talked about the "rules" or boundaries for their relationship while they were in public, but an unspoken understanding came into place. Josh didn't really have issues with PDAs, but was pleased when he found that Donna wasn't a clingy, all over you all the time type. They both were worried about what people would say about their new relationship and the political ramifications of it, though neither of them would admit it.

She had not yet been caught sneaking into Josh's room every night, so to the average onlooker, nothing had changed between them. Except that they argued less, and when they did argued, Donna always won.

Leo, however, was not the average onlooker. After observing them closely for a week, he approached Josh.

He found him wandering in the hotel lobby. It was fairly early, so there were only a few people in the in the room. No one they knew was up and about yet.

He met him at the coffee tray. Josh was filling a second cup.

"Hey," he said as Leo walked up to him. "Can I get you anything?"

Leo shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay. You're hands look pretty full anyway." His telltale smirk slowly slid onto his face.

"Okay," Josh said, glancing around. "Well, I'll see you later." He took a sip and headed towards the elevator.

"Tell Donna good morning for me." Leo called after him.

Josh choked on his coffee and a great deal of it landed on his shirt. He spun and met Leo's eyes, flushing a little.

"I…what are you…?"

"Oh… look at that mess." Leo said conversationally. "You can't walk around like that. Here, I'll walk you back to your room."

They walked to the elevator in silence. Josh felt like kicking himself. It was one of those times when he _knew_ that Leo knew… but he would act like nothing was going on anyway.

Cause, you know… that would totally work….

The door gradually closed, and the elevator slowly clanked upwards. They road in silence for a while until Leo spoke.

"So…how long?" he asked casually.

Josh blinked hard. He was not having this conversation. And with Leo.

Donna was going to murder him.

Or he'd just murder himself.

"How long has what…?" he tried, but stopped as Leo gave him a "you're-not-fooling-anyone-and-you're-certainly-not-fooling-me" look.

He swallowed. "Since the polling came in… after the meltdown in California. " Josh said, looking at his feet.

"Oh." said Leo cryptically.

"Are we that…" Josh began. "I mean, does everybody-"

"-I'm pretty sure its just me that's noticed anything." said Leo. "After all, I spent more time with you people then my family for seven years."

Josh smiled a little. Maybe Donna wouldn't kill him after all.

They continued the ride in quiet for some time until Josh asked the question that had been sitting in the back of his head since the second inaugural ball.

"Is it…Are we okay?" he asked quietly.

He was pretty sure he knew what the answer was… but his mind wouldn't let go of it until Leo confirmed it for him.

"Yeah," he smiled after a moment. "You guys are fine."

Josh let out a small sigh of relief.

"You better be good to her." Leo threatened as they neared their floor. "I've got friends in high places."

Josh met his eyes and smiled "No need to worry about that."

Leo chuckled and the two men looked at each other.

"Way to wait it out," Leo said as the door opened. "I knew you had it in you.

Josh smiled. "Tell Annabeth I said good morning," he said, stepped out of the elevator.

Leo glared at him "Now _that _was uncalled for." The doors closed in front of him.

Josh dimpled and headed for his…_their _room.

A/N: Short and sweet, but it was fun to write… Election next chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

Election Day Pt. 1 of 3

Donna yawned and looked at the clock, it was just after 3am. She saw a faint glow of light coming from behind her and she rolled over to see Josh sitting up in bed with his laptop perched on his lap.

She stared at him sleepily for a moment.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Josh started. And she smiled as he looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry," he said. "Did I wake you?"

She glared at him. "Josh… love... its 3am. What in god's name are you doing…?"

"It's election day Donna," he said simply. "It might be 3am, but it's Election Day. So it doesn't matter."

"What're you doing?" she shifted a little so she could lean on him and look at the computer screen.

"I was just trying to look up some polling data…" he hit the refresh button on the browser. "But it's not showing up."

She smiled and leaned over his arm and quit the program.

"Hey!"

She closed the laptop, took it from his lap and moved it to her side of the bed.

"Donna," he whined. "I just want to see if-"

"-Nothing new is going to be up at 3am babe." She said, rolling over so she could face him.

He sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "I know… I know. I just…can't sleep. I've got nerves like you cannot believe."

She curled up next to him and kissed his cheek. "I am too. But try to get some sleep. That way we can be up in a few hours and first to know what's going on in the polls. And we can be first in line to vote."

He closed his eyes and yawned. "You already sent your ballot in though."

"Well, I can stand in line with you." She yawned, beginning to drift off again.

"You did vote for us this time, right?"

She hit him lightly and closed her eyes. "Course I did."

"That's good." He said, putting his arm around her and hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "Cause I don't want you 'exchanging votes' with any jumped up military personnel with 15 buttons on his pants…"

"Thirteen." She smiled quietly.

"Whatever," Josh mumbled, pulling her closer. "I won't allow it."

She was happy when she heard his deep breathing that signaled sleep. She followed him soon after.

A/N: More to come soon… but I thought I'd put this up for you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Election Day: Part II of III

Donna rolled over again, and saw that it was nearing 5am. She should be getting on her way. She carefully shifted, trying not to wake Josh as she extracted herself from his hold on her. The bed creaked loudly.

"I'm up." Josh sat up instantly. His words were mumbled in an early morning manner.

Donna smiled at him as her ran his hand through his hair and over his face, yawning loudly. "What time is it?"

"Almost five." She sat up further and pulled off the covers.

He stretched and rolled over to her.

"Where're you going?" he asked drowsily.

She sighed a little. "I need to get back to my room." she said.

"Don't leave yet." he said, throwing his arm over her waist.

She wanted to stay… very much so. She hated sneaking out of his room in the morning like… like they'd dome something wrong. Like there was something shameful about what was going on between them.

"I can't," she said. "People will be up soon…"

"So?" he mumbled, burying his face into her neck.

She tried very hard to resist the urge to curl up next to him and sleep another hour… but she shouldn't. People would be awake by then and would see a very disheveled campaign spokeswoman leaving the bedroom of the campaign manager. Or… they would see them leaving together, and they would all talk… And she didn't think she could deal with these people gossiping about them like it was just some…common affair. A stress-induced fling. It would ruin that clichéd "specialness" she felt.

Not to mention what it would do to the campaign.

She _had_ to leave.

"Josh…love… people will see me leave if I stay…"

She couldn't understand why he was being this way… he never made leaving difficult like this…

He sat up abruptly. "So… let them see."

She blinked at him. "What?" it was too early for this.

"I don't want you to… sneak around anymore." He said, looking at her hesitantly. "I want to be able to share a room with you and, get coffee in the morning and sit with you in the lobby read the paper."

"Josh, you never read the paper in the morning." she said quietly. It wasn't a sufficient response, but it was all she could come up with.

"Well if I did I would want to!" he snapped.

She looked away from him and they sat in silence

"I'm sorry babe." he finally said in a quiet voice. "I just don't want to sneak around anymore… I waited eight years so we wouldn't have to… wait anymore."

She laughed a little and relaxed against him. "But is it okay?" she asked quietly. "With the campaign… what will they all say?"

"Leo said it was okay." He said vaguely. Then he realized what he'd said, and looked away; saying quickly, "And after it won't matter one way or another after today."

Donna had turned at Leo's name and was looking at him critically.

"Leo said it was okay?" Donna said slowly.

"Well…" Josh said. "He ran into me a week or so ago, so…"

"You _told_ Leo!" Donna said, her voice slightly higher then normal.

"No!" Josh protested. "I didn't! He just… figured it out."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I swear," he insisted seriously. "I didn't tell him."

She relaxed against him again, turning her eyes to the ceiling.

"He said we were okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And you think people would…"

"I think," he said. "People who know us will be happy and people who don't know us won't care."

They sat in silence for a moment, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

"So…" she said "what… how should we do this?"

"Well," he said, pulling her closer to him. "You could come down to breakfast with me after we get showered and dressed."

She smiled and got up, grabbing a bathrobe from the back of a chair and wrapping it around herself. "Okay." She went to the door.

"Hey," he said, "Where're you going?" His voice pitched slightly higher then normal.

"Going to get showered and dressed." Her smile broadened. She knew he'd been hoping he could participate in one of those activities. "That's what you said, right?"

He smiled, "Yeah…yeah… I'll pick you up in half an hour?"

She nodded and kissed him lightly. "Love you."

He rolled over. "You too."

She walked out the door and began walking down the hallway. Her walked turned into a run when she heard Annabeth calling for help down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I like this chap. Josh gets to chew somebody out, and I got the ending I wanted for Leo. I call this my "all the things he would have said if he hadn't already been dead" chap.

Or at least, these are the things I think Leo would've said to Josh and Donna.

Election Day III

The morning passes in a blur for Donna She'd found Annabeth in Leo's room, crouching over his still form. She'd been shaking so badly that Donna had been the one to make the 911 call. She ran to her room and threw on the first thing she could find and ran to Josh's room.

She pounded on the door and he greeted her with a startled smile.

"You're sure speedy," he gave her s bemused look as he finished buttoning up his shirt. " Did you-"

"-Something's wrong." She interrupted. "Leo, he…" she paused to catch her breath a little. The few words she had spoken were enough to change Josh's expression.

"What's happened?" he asked earnestly. "Is he alright?"

She shook her head. "Annabeth found him…he was on the floor." She said in a halting voice. "There's an ambulance coming now."

Josh's eyes widened and he rushed past her to Leo's room. She leaned against the door, still trying to catch her breath.

Leo had been sprawled on his side; he'd fallen to the tiled bathroom floor. She hadn't seen any blood but there really hadn't been time to check before she'd called the ambulance. She walked down the hall to Lou's room and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a surly expression.

"I've got another half hour." she growled. "What the-"

Donna cut her off and quickly related what was going on. Lou blinked a few times then swore. She pulled Donna after her as they ran to Leo's room.

Donna was pushed out of the way by a paramedic, and was grateful to step aside as the rest of the medical team rushed into the room and lifted Leo's still form onto a gurney.

It was Annabeth who joined Leo in the ambulance. Lou insisted, though her face grew paler with each word, that they all couldn't leave; that she would need Josh as the numbers came in and Donna when the media found out what had happened.

Annabeth assured Josh that she would call as soon as they told her anything.

The morning continued to pass by in a slow daze. Donna called Mallory and told her what happened, and she changed her flight so she could be at the hospital in an hour or so.

Josh jumped a foot in the air every time his phone rang, always fearing the worst had happened. Annabeth _did_ finally call them. Leo'd had a heart attack, much more serious then his previous one. She said that Leo was awake again, and that they were considering a surgery that sounded complicated and dangerous.

But she also said, in a horribly shaky voice, that the doctors weren't sure yet if it would really repair the damage... or if he would recover.

Donna told this… or a spinned version of it to the press. She also called CJ, and was glad she wouldn't have to be the one to tell the President. CJ called her back a few minutes later and told her that the President would be over as soon as possible.

"How's Josh?" CJ asked quietly.

"Trying to keep busy," Donna said honestly. "He's hating himself for not being in the hospital right next to him…"

The day dragged on, too slowly for Donna's liking. The exit polls kept on coming in, but few people were really paying attention to them. They weren't saying much anyway, there still weren't any real numbers from California or Texas, or any of the other states that really mattered.

A few hours later, Josh got the call. Annabeth told him in a very quiet voice that they were going to go ahead with the surgery, but there was a very good chance he wouldn't survive it. She said if they had anything they wanted to say to Leo…

He and Donna were in a cab five minutes later. Lou had initially protested Josh taking Donna with him, but she gave in when she saw the pleading look on his face. She knew he wouldn't be able to do this alone.

They sat in silence on the way over. Josh's hands were perched awkwardly on his lap, and he stared forward. Donna, trying not to allow her mind to dwell on the thought of losing Leo, tried to comfort Josh a little. But he made no reaction when she quietly laid her hand over his.

He leaned back into his seat and muttered quietly, "This is taking too long."

After what felt like an hour, though it couldn'tve been more then 15 minutes, they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They bolted out of the car and ram to Annabeth who'd been waiting for them outside. Her mascara was running, it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Mallory's with him now." she said as they hurried through the waiting room. Donna noticed a gathering of the media by a door and sighed, praying they might pass through unnoticed.

But Annabeth was heading straight for the door, and the questions stared flying as soon as the press caught Josh's reflection in the glass.

They were mostly harmless, questions about how the Congressman was, or about the surgery. They'd managed to push there way through most of them before anything happened.

Then, some Jr. Nobody from the "Smalltown… Who-Cares Bee" asked Josh quite plainly if they'd chosen someone to nominate for the VP spot.

Donna watched the remaining color drain from Josh's face in shock and fury.

"Excuse me?" He asked as though he's misheard.

The reporter repeated his question in a timid voice. The room had gone very quiet.

Josh stared at him for a moment, and then lunged for the young man.

"You son of a bitch!" he shouted. Donna grabbed him, trying to prevent a homicide from occurring.

"Josh," she said urgently. "He didn't mean-"

"-Yes he did!" he yelled. Donna stepped back. She may have been mistaken but his eyes looked damp. "He… you bastard. He's right in that room and…. He's still alive! He… you son of a bitch…" He trailed off and sniffed, his breathing slowed a little.

Annabeth opened the door, tears trailing down her face.

"Come on Josh," Donna said quietly. He didn't move. "Josh… he's waiting for you…" She took his hand, oblivious to the fact that they were standing knee deep in eager reporters, and led him through the door.

A/N: I had to break this chappy up… leo is next one.. which will be up later tonight if all goes well. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow…. _I_ almost cried when I wrote some of this chapter. Just picturing it happen tore me up. I hope you guys like it… :crosses fingers:

Look After Him

They walked into the immaculately clean room quietly. Mallory was sitting by her father's bedside. Donna bit her lip as she looked at the tubes and wires that he was attached to. She never thought she'd see this… this lion of a man hooked up to so man and looking so pale… looking like he was his deathbed.

Mallory was talking to Annabeth in a low tone and Josh was staring at Leo as though he'd never seen him before.

Donna edged her way to the door, suddenly feeling extremely awkward and out of place. She was nearly to the door when a raspy voice said.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned and saw Leo to smile a little as he struggled to sit up. His movement created a small flurry of activity. Josh smiled him and Mallory scolded her father and told him to lie back down.

"I'll sit up if I want to Mallory." He said crossly.

Donna smiled, but it faded when she saw what a hard time he was having.

Mallory noticed this too and immediately helped him into a sitting position.

"Thanks Mal," he said. "Could you give us a minute?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She and Annabeth left the room and Donna made to follow them, but Josh's hand shot out of nowhere and caught her own. He didn't look at her or say anything, but his meaning was clear.

_Don't make me do this alone…_

Leo was more then Josh's boss, and she knew it. He was a mentor, and a dear friend. He guided Josh through his political career, and… and through his depression. Josh looked up to him and valued his advice and opinion more then anyone else's. Especially after his father had passed.

Donna didn't think Josh could take losing another father.

"Look at you two," Leo cracked a small smile as he looked up at them. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you guys…" Donna couldn't help but smile again. " I know I'm going to sound like an old lady, but I always had a feeling that you two would make it eventually."

He looked at Donna, his eyes giving what his smile was trying to hide. "You make sure he doesn't screw this up. Keep him inline, you hear? Lord knows that you're the only one who can," Josh laughed a little at this. "And…" his voice cracked a little, sounding suddenly croaky. "And, take care of him for me. Okay Donna?"

She forced a smile and touched his hand. "Hey," she said quietly. "No need to talk like that…" She felt a few tears slip down her face.

"Oh… yes there is." He said with a wry grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I know what might… what my chances are. I've made my peace with the world…" His voice trailed of suddenly and the smile fell from his face.

Donna squeezed his hand. "I'll look after him." She promised quietly.

"And you look after her," Leo said, his eyes turning to Josh.

Josh tried to smile. "Hey now, we both know that she can look after both of us… And," his voice quieted a little. "And stop talking like that. You can keep on looking after me… You're going to be fine." He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

"Listen, Josh…" Leo said, his voice getting raspier by the minute. "I'm not… I'm no good at this kind of thing… but I want you to-"

"-Don't talk that way," Josh said earnestly. "Please…Leo…don't-"

"-How… very proud I am of you." He continued as though he hadn't heard anything, although his breathing made it difficult for him to speak with his usual speed and gusto. There were pauses every few words.

Josh immediately quieted.

Leo continued. "You have worked so hard and… and grown so much…"

"I had a good teacher," Josh said quietly. Donna saw a tear distinctly travel down his face. He grasped at Leo's hand. "You got me out of the hole." He whispered simply.

Leo smiled. A genuine smile even though Donna could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"You kept me from going back to mine." He said quietly.

Josh let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a small knock at the door. Mallory walked in , followed by a nurse.

"We need to go prep Mr. McGarry for surgery now." The woman said in a kind, albeit brisk voice.

"Okay," Josh said. He gripped Leo's hand. "We'll be waiting for you… See you when you get out."

Leo nodded and blinked a tear away. "I'm not planning on going anywhere," he said with a small smirk.

Donna bent down and kissed him on the cheek and the two of them left the room.

They went to the waiting room.

And sat.

And waited.

They waited for a long time, no one told them anything once the surgery began. Donna was beginning to worry, surely they should know _something _by now. Damn useless doctors.

Josh was sitting forward as he had done on the cab, chewing on his lower lip.

And they waited.

It was 2 and a half hours later when they heard anything. And the look on Mallory's face when she walked into the room told them all they needed to know.

Josh bolted to his feet when he saw her tears.

"No," he said quietly. "Mal…"

Donna stood up quietly and Annabeth quickly walked to Leo's daughter's side.

"There was.. too much damage," Mallory said. "They couldn't… they treid to repair it but they couldn't do anything." Her voice broke and her tears came out in full force. "He died Josh. He died on the table."

Donna gasped a little. Josh stared straight ahead, unmoving.

Annabeth went to Mallory and embraced the taller woman, albeit with some difficulty. She led her out of the room, promising to return as soon as Mallory had calmed down… Tears were falling thickly down her face as well.

Josh clutched at Donna's hand and she blinked hard as she watched Annabeth lead Mal away from the eyes of the people in the room. Specifically, the corner full of reporters that had suddenly come to life with this news.

Donna was frozen, she didn't know what to do or say to them man who was clinging to her hand like there was no tomorrow. Leo had been a father to Josh ever since he had lost his own. She was overwhelmed by her own grief, and couldn't imagine that it could compare to what Josh was feeling.

After a long moment, she said his name quietly, and turned to face him. He met her eyes for a brief heart breaking moment before his head fell to her shoulder.

He didn't say a single word, but he clutched at her hand tighter then ever before and she felt him crying silently.

She put her free arm around him, stroking his hair and back and doing a miserable job of not crying herself. She planted a soft kiss on the top of his head while whispering nonsensey words of comfort. Trying desperately to console him somehow.

She looked up suddenly and saw the photographer with the young reporter watching them with interest. She guesses he's noticed her kiss, and he raised his camera to his eye. Donna sent him the meanest glare she could muster through her tears, daring him to take advantage of the love.., and now the sorrow she and Josh shared. Daring him to market their grief.

The young man took a step back and lowered his eyes. He replaced the lens cap on his camera.

She and Josh sank in to the chairs they'd been occupying till a few minutes ago. Josh lifted his head from her shoulder and met her eyes, pleadingly.

"What do we do?" he asked, choking on the words. "He's... Donna how could he… What do we do without him?"

She bit her lip and touched his face briefly. "I don't know babe," she whispered honestly. He pulled her into a tight hug and it as her turn to cry on his shoulder. "We'll be okay," she choked out, her face still hidden. "We'll..we'll make it through. We'll take care of each other like he said..." he pulled her closer to him. "We'll be okay…"

And she knew they would. She knew that this would strike at them hard, and that they would miss him everyday of the rest of their lives… but the logical part of her knew that one day, it would hurt less.

But as she sat there in the hospital, clinging to Josh and hiding from the reporters, it seemed that their grief had no end in sight.

A/N: You likey?


End file.
